


Soirée d'Halloween

by So_chan07



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_chan07/pseuds/So_chan07
Summary: Elle ne savait plus qui avait lancé l'idée mais elles avaient décidé de s'organiser une soirée d'Halloween rien que toutes les deux dans leur planque.





	Soirée d'Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Personnages et univers demeurent la propriété exclusive de Dontnod Entertainment. N'ayant pas joué à Life Is Strange : Before the Storm il est possible qu'il y ait des incohérences avec le jeu.

Elle ne savait plus qui avait lancé l'idée – c'était souvent ainsi quand elle était avec Rachel. Elle lâchait prise, oubliait pour un temps sa mère, son enfoiré de beau-père, les combines avec Franck pour posséder la came et lui filer la thune. Avec Rachel tout ça était jeté dans un coin. Il y avait bien parfois Frank, comme une parenthèse dans une phrase, mais pas cette fois. Cette fois c'était juste elle deux, duo de filles, qui s'était projeté un programme pour Halloween.

— On va à une rave ?, avait soufflé Chloé en même temps que la fumée de son joint. L'odeur en imprégnait leur planque tant elles en inhalait de cette drogue, Rachel s'amusant même à souffler des ronds – une prouesse.  
— Pour que ça finisse comme la dernière ? Je te rappelle que tu as craché sur les grolles d'un mec qui faisait le double de ta taille. Si Franck n'avait pas été là...  
— Je sais, cracha Chloé plus par volonté d'effacer le nom de Franck que de débattre à nouveau sur le sujet. C'était l'autre qui avait commencé, elle avait seulement répondu – réflexe de survie en milieu hostile.  
— On va se faire une soirée ici.

De la main, Rachel désigna la planque, les murs de béton couverts d'affiches.

— Juste nous deux. En pleine nature, la nuit.  
— Pourquoi pas ?

Mais la question de Chloé masquait mal son approbation, de même que le sourire qui ourlait ses lèvres. Une telle soirée promettait une pléthore de récits de fantômes et de tueurs en série, des légendes urbaines à vous faire frissonner au sein d'une décharge plongée dans la nuit. La voyant déjà imaginer la fameuse soirée, Rachel lui donna un coup de pied dans la cheville pour la ramener à la réalité.

— Oublie pas le déguisement.  
— Hein ?  
— On fête pas Halloween sans déguisement.  
— J'y penserais.

* * *

Elle n'avait plus mis de déguisement depuis le départ de Max. Ce jeu de se grimer en un autre personnage, de changer d'identité le temps d'un jeu, tout cela lui rappelait bien trop les histoires que Max et elle créaient dans son jardin. En observant le contenu de son armoire, Chloé prit une décision. Pas de pirate. Pas de Max la Casse.

* * *

— Ouh tu as une tête d'enterrement ! s'exclama Rachel à l'entrée de la plaque à la vue du déguisement de Chloé.  
— Et toi t'as sucé combien de mecs avant de venir ?  
— Toujours aussi subtile.

Chloé eut un reniflement amusé, amusé de sa propre vanne. Le maquillage sur son visage lui grattait la peau, peu habituée qu'elle était, mais elle se retenait d'y poser les doigts. Cela lui avait pris un temps fou à tâcher de se grimer un crâne sur le visage. Les premiers essais lui avaient donné des allures de panda – rien de bien effrayant. Le reste de l'attirail, en soit, ne présentait rien d'extraordinaire : tee-shirt arborant le logo d'un groupe, jean déchiré, Doc Martens accusant un sévère coup de vieux. À côté de Rachel elle se sentait vilain canard.

Rachel était une beauté élégante – tout Arcadia Bay en convenait, Chloé dans le lot. Elle arborait l'image d'une vampire avec son maquillage savamment étudié, le faux sang qui avait laissé une trace au coin des lèvres et la robe qu'elle dévoila en ôtant son blouson. Même la reine du bal de l'université d'Arcadia Bay aurait paru grotesque aux côtés de Rachel Amber.

— T'es pas très loquace d'un coup Chloé, s'amusa Rachel, tout à fait consciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait.  
— J'agite pas ma langue pour rien. Je me réserve pour la session des histoires de frissons.

Rachel eut un haussement d'épaules, manière à elle de dire « on verra ». Prenant leurs aises au sein de leur planque et des coussins qui en tapissaient un des recoins, les filles extirpèrent les boissons de leurs caches, roulèrent les joints sans mentionner Franck. Cette soirée était réservée rien qu'à elles.

Les bières s'amassaient, canettes vides, aux pieds des deux amies qui, vautrées dans les coussins, narraient chacune à leurs tours une histoire, Chloé n'hésitant pas à couper Rachel pour ajouter son grain de sel.

— Non mais ça, c'est le scénario du dernier del Toro. Tu m'auras pas sur la fin. … Elle est vraiment cruche d'avoir fait ça, non ? … Mais quelle personne sensée se dit : on se trouve dans une maison perdue, séparons-nous !

Rachel accueillait ces interruptions sans sourciller, trop habituée déjà à la verve de Chloé. Finalement quand son tour fut revenu, elle osa une question.

— Si on se trouvait dans une apocalypse zombie et que j'étais mordue, tu ferais quoi ?

Chloé sembla réfléchir un instant, scrutant le plafond.

— Y a pas l'option antidote miraculeux je suppose ?  
— Non.  
—T'as des questions bizarres.  
— Tu m'as pas répondu.

Chloé eut une moue dubitative, se permettant de finir sa bière avant de répliquer.

— Je te laisserais pas dans cet état. Je suis pas un monstre. Puis comme ça, tu resteras jolie dans la mort. Ce serait con que tu finisses en cadavre dégueu.  
— On finit tous en cadavre dégueu à la longue.  
— Tu m'as comprise.

Face à la mine refermée de Chloé, Rachel lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de se coller à elle.

— Je sais bien, tête de pioche.

Chloé pencha la tête, sentit les cheveux de Rachel effleurer sa joue. Elles burent la dernière bière ensemble, se partageant la canette en s'effleurant les mains. Chloé ne dit mot, n'osant briser l'instant tout en n'osant pas franchir un pas. Lorsque Rachel l'embrassa, Chloé se laissa faire, riant lorsque les lèvres de son amie lui chatouillèrent le cou.

Pour sûr, ça changeait clairement de son dernier Halloween passé avec Max.


End file.
